


Clavado en un bar

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Estuve ebrio.” <i>O valiente. Como prefieras.</i></p>
<p><i>Pero creo que-</i> “¿Me dijiste la verdad?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clavado en un bar

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno...no es mi lengua materna, lo siento mucho si encontráis algún error. Diganme... quiero mejorar :) 
> 
> Una 'historia' muy corta, espero que os guste?
> 
> *genuine terror*

Fue una noche normal, al principio. Celebraciones, otro 1-2 del gran equipo Repsol Honda, reinando sobre la categoría reina. El campeón del mundo y su héroe, bailando, a veces, hablando de la temporada, hablando de la carrera, hablando del trabajo, bebiendo, riendo. A las 2 de la mañana, todavía clavado en el bar, hablando de sus sueños, los cumplidos y no, los que cuando eran jóvenes parecían más unas esperanzas inalcanzables por las que lo habrían dado todo y que paso a paso se habían hecho realidad, roncos de tanto gritar, el volumen de la música demasiado alto, borrando algunas palabras que después Marc supo que no debería haber dicho. Ojos brillando bajo la luz, chispeando, dos pares de mares oscuros con valores y riesgos ocultos, preguntando a sus homólogos y a ellos mismos _¿Y tú? ¿Tú sientes lo mismo o lo imagino yo?_

“Marc.”

“¿Sí?”

“Hace una hora, me dijiste-“

_Joder._ “¿Me oíste?”

“Sí…” _Por eso pasé la última hora al borde de un ataque de nervios, cabroncito._

El campeón del mundo lo miraba sonrojado, esperando a las palabras siguientes conteniendo el aliento antes de perderse otra vez en los ojos del otro piloto, tratando de entender lo que estaba escuchando, de repente los dedos entrelazados con los de Dani, mirándolo como si hubiera prendido en llamas.

“No me mientas si-“

“Estuve ebrio.” _O valiente. Como prefieras._

_Pero creo que-_ “¿Me dijiste la verdad?”

Pasaron unos segundos más antes de que Marc asintiera con la cabeza, corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ojos fijos en su compañero de equipo. _Como si ‘compañero de equipo’ lograra más que arañar la superficie de lo que me siento cuando pienso en ti._

“¿En tu habitación o en la mía?”


End file.
